bleach_pandamonium_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Apargon
}} Apargon (エーパーゴン eepaagon) is an Arrancar and the leader of Hueco Mundo, widely known as the King of the Hollows (ホロウの王 Horō no ō). A relatively mysterious figure to both the Human and Shinigami world, Apargon is infamous for his rebellion against Tier Harribel soon after the end of the Thousand Year Blood War and the Tokinada Incident. His rebellion, known as the Hueco Mundo Conflict continues to this day, even after his ascension to leadership and the execution of Apargon's predecessor and her closest supporters. Now with the conflict seemingly near its endgame, Apargon's forces seek a new enemy to fight against. Appearance File:ApargonAPP01.png| Personality History Plot Inventions Zanpakutō Modification: Arrancar Modification: Pasarela de Seda (絹の通路, Kinu no tsūro; Spanish for "Silk Walkway"): Passageways scattered all throughout Hueco Mundo, these gateways were created by Apargon all throughout his life before rising as a leader. These passages uses energy from the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo to work and connect all passages, and appear as stone grey entryways that are about as functional as a wall when deactivated. When activated, energy is drawn in order to create a vibrant and glowing wall of light that leads into an pale white void. These gateways are referred to as Clave Cadena (キーチェーン, Kīchēn; Spanish for "Key Chain"), and were made to last, as the eldest of the Clave Cadenas remain standing after many centuries. Clave Cadena usually remain active but sometimes, a Clave Cadena may decide to deactivate, upon which anyone wishing to use it must reactive it by transferring a large amount of their own Reiryoku into the structure. A small hole in the wall within the Clave Cadena's doorway acts as conduct for the user and the gate, requiring physical contact and limiting the charger to one individual each time. During this process, the skulls eye sockets all along the top of the Clave Cadena will glow a red light, which will get brighter the more energy it takes in before flashing a bright light that will momentarily daze everyone facing it to mask the creation of the gate. Once activated, the gate will immediately take the user into the void it opens up to and is free to use. The space that the Clave Cadena leads to and what is essentially Pasarela de Seda, is a blank white void that seems to lead to nowhere at first sight. Powers & Abilities Master Reiatsu User: *Cero (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"; Viz "Doom Blast"): *Bala (虚弾 (バラ), bara; Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): *Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin";Viz "Iron Skin"): Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: High Intellect: Whilst his own intellect is surpassed by Cazar member, Daughter, Apargon is still a being of high intellect. Much of his power is based on planning of contingency plans, due to his paranoid and foresight thinking. While Apargon may handle himself in a random encounter with a hostile, his true potential relies on his preparedness. He is known for having a contingency plan for "thousands of paths", being able to remember them all in the moment he is faced with that outcome. His great intelligence also allows him to identify certain techniques and specialities, with knowledge that reaches from all three realms. Much of his knowledge comes from his great lifespan, which spans hundreds, even thousands of years. He was able to create and advance Exigir, knowing how to manipulate Reiatsu in a way that would control Hollows to do his bidding, even making it so that the technique would be difficult to control for those other than himself. While his power certainly defines him, his own intelligence is a monster of its own, as the experiments that he's conducted have created Arrancars with power that Apargon had taken centuries to achieve. Even so, the Arrancars that he has created can stand their ground even against him, however, Apargon has set countermeasures in the event that their turn on him, making sure that he may still have some control over them. He's learned to understand the Arrancar and the Zanpakuto, even so to make two Arrancars only be able to unlock their Resurrección when combining their Zanpakutō. Similar to how Mayuri Kurotsuchi has modified his Bankai, Apargon was able to modify the Zanpakutō of his and other Arrancar's Zanpakuto, giving them a new release command to trigger it. So far, this advancement has only been left known to him and the Cazar, who have come to adopt them as their ultimate forms that they assume when in dire need. Even so, Apargon is a keen strategist when planning out large scale attacks, having a natural heart for leading and organising troops. Throughout the Hueco Mundo Conflict, Apargon planned several successful attacks on many of Harribel's forces, often planning to make use of what the troop had at the moment. Many key moments in the civil war had involved him, especially the final assault on Las Noches where Harribel was confronted and captured. The initiation of the Hueco Mundo Conflicted consisted of several plans in order to incite wanted behaviours and attitudes mostly triggered by him. He especially likes to create several plans in case some moments do not occur, or unwanted ones do occur, making sure to think through and prepare his troops for the worst. As someone who does not believe in the concept of luck, Apargon makes sure to plan for any sort of probability, no matter how impossible it may be. His schemes has effected the environment of Hueco Mundo over time since he became an Arrancar, most notably the Pasarela de Seda. By having several gateways called Clave Cadena scattered throughout Hueco Mundo, all individually built by Apargon alone, he created easy access to travel all around the Hollow World that save miles of journeying. Whilst the true nature and mechanics of Pasarela de Seda is only known to Apargon, some who have found it utilise the passageways either knowing or not the risks that travel through them has. Enhanced Pesquisa: Sonído Expert: Descorrer: Exigir (要求する, Yōkyū suru; Spanish for "Require", Japanese for "Request"): A unqiue technique used by Apargon, Exigir allows Apargon to immediately control Hollows classed from Menos Grande to Adjuchas through the power of word, making them follow his orders mindlessly without hesitation. Being one of his greater weapons in Hueco Mundo, Apargon doesn't show any clear sign of Exigir happening, only until the Hollow that he had taken control over follows his bidding. Having the greatest effects on Menos Grande, Apargon is able to take control over entire groups of Gillians, as their minds are vulnerable enough to take over in greater quantities. Hollows classified as Adjuchas, however, are said to be a little tougher to control in large numbers, as Adjuchas with high Spiritual Power or stronger wills are able to evade Apargon's control. Those who do fall under Exigir's effect will behave as they usually do but now with a strong loyalty to Apargon. This has been one of Apargon's greater tools during the Hueco Mundo Conflict, as half of his Arrancar Army consists of mind-controlled Hollows. When given a task to do, the victim/s of Exigir follow through with complete determination, their objective being the only thing that they can think of besides other tasks to keep themselves alive. With Menos Grande, they will do the order as straight forward as they can due to not have such a high intelligence. This makes Adjuchas more reliable for more complex missions rather than attacking, where they are able to use some strategy and knowledge to complete tasks that Apargon cannot as a Gillian to do instead. Adjuchas in groups are commonly thought to be under Apargon's leadership through the usage of his Exigir, and can make them extremely more dangerous when they combine their intelligence and strength to take down enemies. Adjuchas do have the chance of breaking free from their mind control if they evolve into a Vasto Lorde. Daughter even speculates to the effect that Exigir may have on Fullbringers, given that they too also contain Hollow powers. Exigir's effects are broken when either; Apargon breaks Exigir's control through power of word, Apargon or the victim is destroyed, or as mentioned before, the Hollow becomes a Vasto Lorde. Apargon states that since its his own power infiltrating and controlling the Hollow's own, those who may true to nullify it must be on his level or stronger in order to do so. Immense Spiritual Power: An Arrancar that can be compared to the likes of the Espada, Apargon has considerably substantial Spiritual Power that, like many of the top Espada's, can tear Las Noches if he was to ever release his Zanpakutō within its walls. Bearing such intense Spiritual Pressure, Apargon has been able to control it to a point where it does not mortally harm the hollows around him, yet can release levels that can overwhelm and weaken the beings surrounding him. His Reiatsu is maroon with black sometimes appearing alongside, black appearing more the more Reiatsu he is releasing. Being the leader of Hueco Mundo, be it either because of his Spiritual Power or his leadership that replaced former leader Tier Harribel, Apargon is recognised as the strongest, or at least strong enough to lead the rest of the Arrancars and Hollows. In an act of intimidation, Apargon can release a pillar of Reiatsu that reaches up to the sky, becoming a beacon that could be seen from miles in Hueco Mundo, with a potential to overwhelm other Reiatsu users nearby. *'Nullification': Apargon's Reiatsu has the distinct ability of being able to nullify the effects and strength of other Reiatsu attacks aimed towards him. While releasing traces that surround his position, any Reiatsu attacks used within his vicinity, if he wishes, become useless and only bare the shape that they were exerted in, with no sort of power attached to it. This does, however, have the effect on Reiatsu attacks used by allies, forcing others to resort to physical combat to compensate, or gather enough power to overpower Apargon's own Spiritual Power. Depending on how much power Apargon releases, a user's attack may not even process and that Reiatsu had been fully weakened. For smaller attacks, the initiation of the nullification effect does not have any notable appearance, but for bigger attacks, Apargon releases his Reiatsu in the form of a spheric aura coloured his Reiatsu's hue. The first time that Apargon realised that we was able to do this, resulted in him not being able to use his abilities for the period of time that it was activated. However after learning how to trigger and deactivate it, Apargon is able to trigger it on and off without effort, like a natural reflex which is enough to disable an enemy's attack to allow for an ally's. Further training has allowed Apargon to direct the effect onto select number of Reiatsu presences, giving him the opportunity to disable the chance of an enemy's Reiatsu whilst giving his side the advantage. This is commonly seen when Apargon is engaged in combat, disabling his opponent and overpowering them with his own power. A sense of concentration must exist, and when he is knocked out or set unconscious, causes his Reiatsu to act normally. Zanpakutō Not yet revealed. Cazar While all of the superiors within Apargon's Arrancar Army have their own sub-groups consisting of chosen individuals, similar to how the Espada's had their Fracción, Apargon's sub-group work as his elite guards and generals, recognised for being some of the strongest in his entire army. Known as the Cazar (), they were assembled during the Hueco Mundo Conflict in order to confront Tier Harribel's elite guard. Granted powers that make them stand out from the other Arrancars, they had sacrificed the name they had prior to joining the Cazar which they replaced with familial terms to which they refer to each other as. They all refer to Apargon as Grandfather (), said to bear the symbol of a question mark on their body. *'Father/Husband' () is the eldest and considerably the strongest of the four Cazar, usually left in charge of leading the Cazar when out of Apargon's presence. With the ability to manipulate time around him, Father was the one to face off against Tier Harribel during the invasion of Las Noches, showing that he was on slightly higher ground than the former 3rd Espada before Apargon's intervention towards the end of their battle. The fragments of his mask are... and his Zanpakutō is dual ended sword. His symbol is an empty hourglass located on the right side of his chest. *'Mother/Wife' () is shown to be the more forgiving of the Cazar, showing sympathy to both friend and foe even when committing the acts ordered to her by Apargon or Father. With the capability of manipulating the mass of things around her, Mother was a key individual in the temporary destruction of Las Noches, allowing Apargon's army to flood in and attack Tier Harribel's forces. Her mask fragments are... and her Zanpakutō is a ... Her symbol is an anvil located on the side of her left thigh. *'Daughter/Sister' () is the smartest of the Cazar, being one of Apargon's trusted and most skilled strategists and scientists. With her inventions, Daughter was able to create much of the weaponry and machinery that Apargon's Arrancar Army used to outclass Tier Harribel's army. While usually weak alone, when she combines her Zanpakutō with her brother, they become Armonía. Her symbol is a right facing scythe located on her tongue. *'Son/Brother' () is the actual twin brother of Daughter, Son is regarded as the most aggressive of the four Cazar, heavily conflicting with Daughter's relaxed and shy-ish personality as well as Father's strict and firm attitude. The most dangerous with a blade, Son is one of Apargon's strongest physical fighters, being able to stand his ground without really needing to activate his Zanpakutō. However, when he does by combining his with Daughter's, they become Armonía. His symbol is left facing sword on his tongue. **'Armonía' () is the combined Zanpakutō of Son and Daughter, where the two transform into one giant being of considerable power, that could be compared to the might of Father and Apargon. When created, Armonía dual wields a sword and a scythe that emit large amounts of energy. Trivia *His appearance is a recoloured Ectoplasm from My Hero Academia. *I do not claim ownership of the images and their originals, only edits and recolours that were done by the author. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Arrancar Category:Cazar